A Christmas Ever After
by shad0wcast
Summary: A reunion of the gang, set roughly after seven years since the timeline. Please R and R. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

**A Christmas Ever After**

**A/N: **Okay, this is my second La Corda d'Oro fic and I know it's still very far before the season but I was already having this idea way back, I was just kinda busy (Translation: lazy) to type it. Anyway, I tried to make the characters a bit closer to their selves and less OCC…Please R and R, thank your!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, only the OCs.

**Chapter One: Frosted Fire, Warm Ice**

Snow was gracefully falling from the light gray sky. Outside was silent, with the crystalline air enveloping the surroundings with the thick cool blanket of whiteness. Rows of snowmen—in various sizes and kinds and designs—decorated the streets which transformed to a huge white playground, admitting only pedestrians and discouraging vehicles of any kind to dare traverse it. Facades of houses and stores and buildings alike were decorated with bells, wreaths, tiny angels and the sort from any angle possible. Jingles and hymns sounded softly from every other house or stores. The season truly brought happiness to everyone.

"Kaho, would you mind bringing this over to the other room?" a voice called her out of her trance from looking outside the winter wonderland. She beamed a smile, her golden eyes glittering with delight. "I'd be very happy to help." she replied then took the small boxes, each beautifully covered in colors of sorts, and headed out. In time, they will be here.

Another figure was inside the room, tending the bustling fire and keeping herself warm. Her faint green hair reflected beautiful amber colors of the living heat. "Ah, Kaho-sempai! You've brought the gifts!" she greeted and helped her. Six boxes, six gifts. "It's almost time, nee, Shouko-chan?" she asked when they were able to arrange the gifts under the grandly decorated seven foot pine tree. The green haired one looked at the clock above the fireplace and nodded. "I wonder if they could make it on time. Streets are, you know, quite impassable." she commented. "Well, since it's their idea, they should be able to make up for that problem!" the red haired girl said with a wink.

Sure, it was a little early to expect but with the silence around them, it was the only thing that she could do to pass time. Her companion had said that she would help further in the kitchen, leaving her alone again in her pool of thoughts.

It was better to expect when they would come, than to think about them, _in particular._ How long has it been? Five—seven years? Oh, it was such a good thing that they have decided to have a little reunion and what better time to do it than in the Yuletide? Time flew so fast that she hadn't realized that it was already that long since they got together.

A small pout came on to her face. _What was that now, Kaho?_ She asked herself when she realized that she was focusing on meeting _him_ today as well. _Only_ him. A faint blush on her cheek obviously gave her color. _Oh yeah, sure, like he's excited to meet me. Them, why not? But me? Oh please, Kaho. Get a hold of yourself. Better eat fire than dream on._ She told herself then crouched to the gifts. One for each one of them. _See? He doesn't even have a gift from you! Stop making yourself look pathetic over him._ She reprimanded herself, never getting tired. "But…only because I wasn't sure if he's coming. Besides, it's not like…there's something going on if I gave him one. The others are going to get one too!" she muttered as she played along the big red ribbon on the box that had a minty green cover—which was for the girl she was with earlier.

Ice seemed hotter than fire in the moment. Ice seemed more nurturing and caring than fire. Right now, she felt like she just wants to have a crack appear at the floor and have her swallowed. Every tick of the clock—it all felt like torture to her. She's been dreading this day, this time, to come. After all those years of dead communication between them, how dare she dream of having he smile to her as he greets her? She has no right, no right at all. She was a dreamer, a pathetic dreamer.

"Kaho-sempai, I think they're here." her companion softly greeted the red haired. Now, it was time to see if she could make it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Never will I own them…

**Chapter Two: And So the Bells Rang**

The doorbell was murdered.

Well, not really. That was hyperbole but with the constant and impatient sounding of the button, like no one was inside, which was not so true, it was killed. Kaho could barely keep her excitement and smile. She knew who was there. Their bickering was audible from the farther room where she came from.

"Alright, you stop that now!" one voice from behind said then the ringing stopped. "Aw, hey!" his companion protested. Luckily for the poor bell, Kaho opened the door with Fuuyumi meekly standing behind her. "You've just killed a poor doorbell, Hihara-sempai, Tsuchiura-kun!" she greeted with a mocking smile and caught the two in a frozen position where Hihara was shoving Tsuchiura away with his right hand and his left hand aiming for the bell. "Ah…Hino!" Tsuchiura greeted. "Fuuyumi-chan is already here?" he noted the timid girl who just bowed and smiled. "Hino-chan! Gosh, it's so nice to see you again!" Hihara straightened himself and being his old self again. "It's nice to see you again, sempai! Why don't you come in now and warm yourselves." she invited as she took their cloaks and jackets. Fuuyumi lead them to the living room.

It was a modest home. The living room was not really small, actually, it was enough to fill their whole group and still have some floor for dancing. Fuuyumi gave them some warm drinks. "Tastes good! Did you made this, Fuuyumi-chan?" Hihara asked and the girl nodded, with a faint streak of blush on her face. "It's great." Tsuchiura agreed to and Fuuyumi smiled.

"You two were early. I never expected the two of you to be punctual." Kaho emerged from the door and sat opposite them. The two men placed their cups on the table before them and laughed. "I was thinking of that as a compliment rather than a mock." Tsuchiura said with a raised eyebrow. Fuuyumi sat beside Kaho and laid the tray on the table, near the edge. "I heard that Tsuchiura-sempai and Hihara-sempai are having a game by February. How's it going?" she asked. Right, Kaho forgot that the two, upon some grave miracle, agreed to pursue a sports career _together_. The thought of them playing together seemed like a farfetched idea, although it was possible. They were always bickering whenever they were together. Their noise was amusing at first but it gets really annoying after one minute. But that only made them look very close and even brothers. They both had that green tinge on their hair and the nice tanned skin.

So, they agreed on soccer. Tsuchiura knew that Hihara would enjoy and carry on the game. Hihara, though skeptical at first, tried and found out that he likes doing the sport. His high stamina and good lungs proved to be helpful not only in his trumpet thing.

Hihara leaned on the couch and sighed heavily. "Ah, it was so tiring! The practices were so killing me!" he said. Tsuchiura scoffed. "_Killed_? Oh, don't be a liar. You like having them. You would stay extra late just to have some more. Even our Coach was afraid that you might overwork yourself." the younger one said. Hihara quickly jerked his head up front. "I was practicing my drama skills and you just destroyed my moment." he said with a flat tone. Fuuyumi and Kaho giggled. "We wish you luck, then. Might as well watch!" Kaho said and Hihara beamed a bright smile. "Oh that would be nice! I'll go get you a seat in the front line!" he offered. Tsuchiura muttered something and rolled his eyes.

Fuuyumi's phone then rang. She excused herself for a moment then came back with a faint blush. "Ano, Kaho-neechan?" she had started to get the hang of the 'oneechan' suffix. "Yes?" Kaho asked. The young one got a tenfold increase of her blush. "K-Kei-kun is kind of lost. I agreed to fetch him on the nearest road turn." she said. "Oh, Shimizu-kun! Sure, you can fetch him. Just be careful, okay?" Kaho said as she led Fuuyumi to the door.

"Kei…kun?" Tsuchiura was holding a laugh. Kaho pouted. "What's wrong with that? They're _dating_. It's normal, Tsuchiura-kun!" Kaho felt the need to be the ever so protective older sister to Fuuyumi. It was not unknown to her that the two youngest in their group are starting to form an affair. She was always in the update.

"It's so nice to have a place to have our reunion. Where's your mom and sister?" Hihara asked, changing the subject. "My mother's still here but she'll be visiting some friends. Oneechan is at work." Kaho said in reply. She then refilled the two cups with new hot chocolates. "I'm really happy that we could all be here tonight. It's been quite a time." she muttered to fill the silence between them. Tsuchiura snorted at what she said. "All? Wow." he replied acidly. Hihara shot him a glare and Tsuchiura rolled his eyes. Hino gave a soft smile. "It's alright, Hihara-sempai." she knew what was the real meaning behind those little gestures. They all referred to him.

Kaho stood to walk her mother to the door. Soon, Shimizu and Fuuyumi were back, and they were with Yunoki. His black limo was parked outside. Yunoki bid the driver off and the three walked in the house. Hino took Shimizu's green coat and Fuuyumi escorted him inside to where the soccer players were…and a loud cheer emerged. Hino could already see the blood red face of the blushing Fuuyumi!

"It's so lovely to see you again, Kaho." Yunoki whispered to Hino's ear and made his hand crawl up to her waist. Hino sweatdropped and walked away to Yunoki. "Sempai, you haven't really changed much." she said and both went to a laugh.

Hihara stopped teasing the young couple when Yunoki went inside. "Good to see you, Yunoki!" he greeted his best friend. Yunoki was wearing a dark blue cotton turtleneck and donned a pair of brown pants. "Still noisy." he said then sat beside Tsuchiura who nodded at him. Hino came in with more sets of cups for the newcomers.

"How did you manage to get your car in the road, sempai? The snow was thick!" Hino asked while they were seated. Apparently, they seem to be waiting for something to happen. Just one more thing. "Ah, it's our secret!" Yunoki said then winked to Fuuyumi and Shimizu. "Maybe his car hides an automatic snow sweeper or something." Tsuchiura muttered to Hihara, who nodded in agreement.

Seven years, Hino thought. Such a long time yet nothing seemed to have changed much. Hihara-sempai was still as energetic as ever; Yunoki-sempai still flirtatious; Tsuchiura seemed to be his old silent but knowing self.

Shimizu and Fuuyumi, on the other hand, were the ones who had the most changes. They were more sociable. They also seem to be enjoying the company of each other, which was a good thing. Hino was more than happy to learn that the two are getting along well. Back in their days at Seiso, they were nothing more but acquaintances.

Hino looked at the clock that hung on the wall behind her. It was time. Everyone was here. Well, almost everyone.

"So, let's get to party mode?" Hihara asked and the rest cheered on. "Uh, yeah, sure." Hino tried to sound as energetic and enthusiastic as the rest but Yunoki noted the glint of sadness in her golden eyes. "No, not yet." he muttered to himself when they all stood and went to the room reserved for their get-together.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Final chapter up! Thanks to everyone

**Disclaimer: **THEY own THEM !!

**Chapter Three: Unwrapped**

"KAMPAI!" Hihara's voice was the loudest among them. Their cups were filled with beer, helping them warm up from the terribly cold temperature creeping from the outside. It was already dark, eight in the evening. Kaho's mother and sister were going to get late with their own trips. So, the house were to them that night.

Hihara and Tsuchiura were the ones who lead the singing, Fuuyumi cheering on with her clapping beats. Shimizu, oh thank goodness, was not sleeping! He was happily chatting with Yunoki who doesn't seem to bother the slightly drunk trumpeter beside him.

Kaho felt a mix of happiness and melancholy. Truly, she was happy that their group was together again. She could almost cry from the mere thought that they were in front her now, after seven years of almost zero communication. Their lives were already taking on their individual turns. Kaho herself was being busy with the kids in Ousaki-sempai's violin class. After her high school graduation, she agreed to help the man on teaching the kids the beauty of music.

Fuuyumi was helping her family in their business. Shimizu, on the other hand, does work in a famous music store as cello specialist. So when you meet someone who happens to take interest on the cello, bring him to Shimizu and it's guaranteed that he won't sleep on you! Also, he's open to appearances for concertos and sorts, thus making his name shine further in the music world.

Yunoki, as expected, is into his family's business too. He seems to be doing a good job since his father has allowed him to take on some of their foreign establishments. He was constantly out the country and in the news. The fame of their name has caught him mostly in the spotlight.

Kaho smiled to herself. Who would have known that these would be the paths that they would take? Surely, Fate has wonderful plans for them. She made them shine in a way that they didn't imagine, much to her since she wanted to be a simple housewife in the first place. Or have a small business, a home business much preferably.

The red haired was torn out of her reverie by the soft tugging on her long sleeved light blue turtleneck. She looked at Fuuyumi with a smile. "What is it, Shouko-chan?" she asked. Fuuyumi returned the same smile at her. "I think, Kaho-neechan, it's time to have exchange of gifts." she said and pointed to the boys, especially to Hihara and Tsuchiura, who seemed to be getting drunker with the booze on the table before them. "Brilliant idea." Kaho said then stood. Her action caught up the attention of the boys. "Guys, shall we give our gifts to each other now?" she asked. Yunoki smiled then flipped his hair back with his hand. "Of course." he said. Kaho then noticed that, when the others came in with bags that are surely filled with gifts for everyone, Yunoki had none! She wondered what could the violet haired man be thinking. Fuuyumi came in with the stacks of gifts and Shimizu gladly took the load off her and laid them between Fuuyumi and Kaho. Tsuchiura nodded with a smile and grabbed his relatively large backpack and put it on his lap. "We're sharing with the bag." Hihara said and pointed to the one on Tsuchiura's lap. Shimizu stood to get his own load. Soon, there was silence.

Hihara cleared his throat and started. "I've never been this happy for years. I'm so glad we could have a celebration together. I really missed you all." he said quietly then stealthily placed a glanced on Kaho. "Merry Christmas, guys! I hope to see you soon." he said as he grabbed the bag off his companion's lap and started handing out gifts. "Don't open them yet!" he instructed when he was done.

Tsuchiura tookhis turn. "Merry Christmas. Please watch our game in February. Hihara-sempai will be paying for the best seats to all of you." he said with a playful smile. Everyone joined in a heartfelt laugh at the soccer player's joke.

Shimizu's turn. "Thank you for inviting me here today. Like what Hihara-sempai had said, this is probably one of the best memories that I will have." his smile was sweet and warm. Obviously, the biggest gift was for Fuuyumi. She blushed a little with the soft cheering of Hihara. Fuuyumi was next in her gift-giving. Kaho's guess was right, concerning the big box with the blue ribbon. It was for Shimizu. Oh, how sweet. She envied the two young couple. Her thoughts softly drifted to the hidden box in her drawer up in her room. It must be longing for the warmth of the room downstairs. _Oh I'll just give it to Ousaki-sempai! He wont come here, Kaho._ she thought.

"Ladies first?" Yunoki's voice pierced through her. She shot a questioning look to him. "Your gifts?" he gestured out a hand, implying her turn. "Oh, right! Right." she said then grabbed the somewhat bog boxes. "I hope you will like it. It's been years and I have slight ideas as to what you might like to get but anyway, here they are! Merry Christmas." she said then handed them out to each one. "Whatever this may be, I'm sure we'll like it. Right, Hihara-sempai?" Tsuchiura asked. Hihara blushed hard. "Eh? Uh, yeah. Sure." he mumbled.

Yunoki now. He grabbed inside his coat and grabbed a brown envelope and waved it. "A friend of ours is opening a music hall this weekend. A concert will be held in the evening. Here are concert tickets, and all of these are in the front row plus a special backstage pass and VIP promos. Merry Christmas." he said then handed the tickets to them. All were in awe. Surely, this is a grand gift! "Wow, I've never been in a concert for so long! I'm so excited to go there with everyone!" Hihara was ever so enthusiastic. "Thanks a lot, Yunoki-sempai!" Tsuchiura could not hide his happiness.

Hihara stood and grabbed his cup. "For the merry holidays that we may all have" he said then raised his cup. Tsuchiura followed suit and soon, everyone did the same thing. Their small party started again and soon, they were out of drinks. Kaho volunteered to go get a new batch of booze.

She was about to go back when she saw Yunoki standing at the doorway. It was as if he was barricading it. "Yunoki-sempai?" she asked then rested the tray on the table. "Just a moment." he said then took his phone and dialed something. A pause.

"Yeah, good. You there?" he asked to the person on the other line. "Hang on." Yunoki said then handed the phone to Kaho. The red haired was stunned. "Sempai?" she whispered. "Come on." Yunoki said then walked towards her and took her hand, palm up. "This is my real gift. Merry Christmas, Kaho." he whispered then walked back to the door. Before disappearing, he looked back at her. "Take all the time you want." he said then winked and went away. Skeptical, Kaho stared at the phone on her palm _What's with him?_ she asked herself. She was not sure that this was a good idea but…oh, well! Something inside her moved her body and she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she called out. The sound of a breath came as an answer. Her heart was pounding hard.

"Kahoko…"

Her golden eyes wide and her lower jaw dropped. _Could it be…_

"Merry Christmas, Kahoko." the voice came again and this time, a small trail of tear fell from her glistening eyes. She gave a soft smile.

"It's been a while." the voice started. Kaho nodded, as if the person was before her. "Yeah." was her soft reply. "I heard you're doing great." the other voice said. "You too." Kaho's reply were soft and short. A silence came between them.

"Look outside." the voice instructed. Kaho, though confused, walked to the window and shoved the curtain away. No words could describe what she felt after peering out.

There he was, standing in the middle of the snow, looking back at her. A soft and warm smile was on his face. His golden eyes pierced gently inside her, soothing her from her past anxiousness. More tears came out from her eyes. "Thank you, Yunoki-sempai." she whispered then wiped the tears away with the back of her hand. She took a breath and beamed a sweet smile at him.

"Merry Christmas, too, Len."


End file.
